The Beer Pong Incident
by gayspacecat
Summary: Tumblr prompt I found years ago : "The setting is a huge grad party in the house of one privileged young adult and his friend. The conflict is said young adult's aim while playing beer pong" Not Louigan, but Louigan. Rated for slight language.


a/n : Real quick, just wanna say if this writing looks familiar in the Louigan community, let's say "Goat in a Poncho" familiar..that's because yours truly has once again switched to another profile due to email issues. Rest assured, I'm finally using my main email so any further stories I post will be with this account.

Furthermore, this is not the same universe as GiaP, unless otherwise stated it's best to assume my stories are different universes.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Logan didn't care that the house given to him by his parents was being trashed by a bunch of kids up to seven years younger than him. He didn't even care that all he knew about most of said kids is that they weren't old enough to drink the alcohol they kept filling their cups with. All he cared about at this moment was getting this quarter into a cup.

To his left, he could hear Gene loudly cheering him on. Logan tried to shush the middle Belcher child long enough to allow some focus, but he'd be lying if he blamed any focus loss on his housemate. In truth, Logan had already had quite a few drinks ranging from low-end beer to okay-vodka, some mixed with various soda and all only being soaked up by chips and pizza.

The blonde's serious "quiet down" face broke into laughter quickly as he stumbled after bouncing his quarter on the beer-contaminated, mahogany table. He watched through squinted eyes as the quarter totally missed the group of cups and bounced off the table again. His eyes got a little wide with drunken amazement as the coin flew past some red headed chick he'd been playing with, then dilated with fear as it hit a certain girl in pigtails. Even though he knew he should run, Logan was frozen. Even with the mixture of Louise's enraged "What the hell?", and Gene's "Nice knowin ya buddy," the twenty-five year old could only stare as his friend's sister rushed around the table.

Even while holding a hand up to her injured eye, a Louise Belcher heading toward you with murder written on her face was the most terrifying thing in the world. Scarier than seeing the Grim Reaper, Logan almost sobered up as he watched tattered pink bunny ears bounce his way. He barely had time to register that they were suddenly flying at him, that Louise had lunged, until he was knocked back with their combined weight. What he did manage to do, was turn his head to the side and throw his hand up quick enough to catch a punch aimed for what he assumed was his eye.

"I'll kill you, Logan Barry Bush!" the girl screamed, swearing vengeance. Since everyone in the building knew Louise, not many stared at the two on the floor, and not a soul made a move to get between the baby Belcher and her victim.

Struggling, Logan managed to let out a whimper, "I-ice." The quiet stutter seemed to be enough to pull the still small Louise from her rampage.

"Huh?" she asked, still hovering over the blonde. Now that she wasn't trying to kill him, Logan took a minute to look over the girl he'd watch grow over the last nine years. He never took the time to notice before, everything had been so gradual since he slowly become a regular at the Belcher household, but little Lulu was not as little these days. Sure, she still wore the same pigtails under the same pink hat, still had a preference for green tops and black shoes…but sometimes she'd let her hair down, and she now owned a few pairs of ragged jeans that covered her boots. Depending on her posture and general pose, the outline of her curves could be seen under her loose-fitted Kuchi Kopi shirt. Not that Logan ever noticed the curves of a girl practically a millennia younger than him. Not that he was noticing now, as she glared at him while waiting for an answer.

After a second of gaping like a fish, Logan finally managed to speak. "Let's get you some ice, for that-for my mistake."

Appeased for the moment, Louise nodded and steadied herself before swinging a leg over Logan and standing up. The older of the two found himself glad that he'd had so much to drink earlier, surely if Louise caught him with a boner from the situation she'd castrate him. Though maybe it wouldn't matter, since she went on to the kitchen without waiting for him to get up. Logan took a deep breath as he weaved through the crowd of mostly drunk young adults, bumping into some of them as he stayed mesmerized by how gracefully Louise moved through. It was almost as if…

"Hey Lou, what've you been drinking tonight?" he questioned once they were in the kitchen. It was quieter here, with the lack of speakers blasting music. When Louise stopped at the fridge, he started to regret asking, until he saw her merely shrug.

"Not that it's much of your business, I've just been drinking your bottled coffees. All the booze you have here is gross," she said while opening the fridge and bending over. When she straightened up and closed the door, Logan could see two bottles in her hand. "Now, can you get something to put ice in, or are will something else fly at my face?"

The teasing brought a smirk to the guy's face. Feeling more at ease over his safety, he leaned on the fridge and cocked a brow, arms crossed over his stomach. "That seems like effort now, why not just use that nice, cold glass bottle you have in your hand?" _That_ statement he did somewhat regret, as Louise snarled while thrusting one bottle at his chest. He let out a little _oof_ and quickly grabbed the coffee while spinning to follow Louise back to the party. She kept her bottle up to her face as she walked a little more carefully, yelling at the unfortunate people who got too close. This went on until she sat on the, surprisingly, empty couch. Logan was about to sit and join her, but the Pesto twins beat him to it. Disappointed, for reasons he wouldn't admit, Logan walked past the couch and back to the pong table. As he did, he heard one of the twins ask Louise what happened, and he glanced over in time to see the girl shoot him a look back.

"Drunk idiot," she stated simply. There was no malice in her voice now, and that made him feel a bit better.

"Wow I'm surprised to see you're still alive," Gene chuckled, slapping a hand over his friend's back. The force of the slap caused the other to double over and cough, but still Logan returned the laugh when he stood up.

"Yeah, you know no woman can resist my charm and stay mad at me," he bragged, chest puffed out. The playful gleam in his eyes died when he saw Gene shrink back. A lot could make Gene Belcher cower, but nothing as easily as his younger sister. Once again sure he'd die, Logan turned around. He tried to grin when he saw Louise standing behind him, fists on her hips and one boot tapping the hardwood floor, but his muscles kept fighting him until he gave up.

This seemed to be enough for Louise, the girl who lived to torture others, as she gave one short laugh before batting her eyes at the party's host.

"What's the matter Logan, didn't think you could smooth talk your way out of a beating?" she quipped.

Finding his nerves, but not his brain, Logan replied with, "No, but I could smooth talk my way into a beating." He didn't even know if that made sense, but he blamed that on the alcohol. To his relief, Louise merely gave a genuine laugh, most likely at his stupidity.

Just then, Tina and all three Pesto boys came up to the table.

"Hey Louise, we're going home and dropping off Andy and Ollie, want a ride?"

The mood was interrupted, but it didn't seem to bother Louise, who just shook her head. "No Tee, I've actually already made arrangements for the night. Mom and Dad have been made aware," she informed the eldest Belcher. In truth, her arrangements were made only with herself, and it would be morning when Bob and Linda realized their baby girl hadn't come home during the night. Not that Tina needed to be worried about that.

"Oh, okay then. Bye Gene, bye Logan. Thanks for throwing this party," Tina said in a rushed monotone. Jimmy Jr and the twins echoed the thanks before the group left. Gene followed, thinking that they needed to be shown to the door.

It was by this point that Logan noticed the house was beginning to look empty. In fact, he wasn't sure he recognized anyone that was left, save for Gene and Louise. Not even the few people Louise would hang out with regularly were around.

"Where're you staying tonight?" he found himself asking. He was sure Jessica left sometime after he ran off from their beer pong game, and he didn't think she'd be staying with Rudy…who was also nowhere in sight.

A wide grin, one to rival any Cheshire cat, spread on Louise's face. "Why, your bed, of course Logan."

If he had taken a drink before she answered, this is where he would've spat it out in shock. Instead, he just sputtered and gaped like a fish again. "Wh-what? No, that's my bed. I sleep there," he tried to make excuses. It all made Louise laugh more.

"But Logan, surely you're used to having girls in your bed." She was just egging him on, taking great joy in watching him metaphorically and somewhat physically squirm.

"I- those girls aren't nine!" he countered, eyes wide as he gestured at Louise. At this, Louise stopped laughing. Well, she gave a final chuckle, but then deadpanned.

"Logan," she said before gesturing to her body. "I'm not nine." To emphasis her point, the girl pulled her shirt back so the tightness showed the curves she kept hidden. "I'm eighteen."

Stupefied, Logan stared blankly at Louise. Though to his surprise, he was staring at her face, and she was staring back. Half staring, her one eye was still not totally over being hit with a quarter, though it did feel okay enough for her to take the cold bottle away. Time stilled until Gene came back from saying goodbye to all the guests.

"Man that was some party, I don't think we're ever gonna clean up this- oh hey Louise." He walked on by, seemingly not noticing the tension between the two as he continued on about various things.

After Gene disappeared into the kitchen, Logan finally shifted his weight and looked down. He scratched the back of his head while clearing his throat. "I, uh, I know you're not nine," he admitted. A quiet _tch_ from Louise caused him to look up.

"Thanks for the party, lame ass," the girl said softly before playfully punching Logan's arm. Before he had time to do anything else, she turned and went upstairs. He stood holding his arm, noticing how it felt a little warmer, before realizing where Louise was probably heading. Hurriedly, he ran up the stairs, holding onto the guardrail as he stumbled, yelling as he did,

"LOUISE, NO! THAT'S STILL MY BED!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

From the kitchen, Gene chuckled and shook his head. As he cut up cheese cubes for his 1 am plate, he heard fart sounds that probably came from his sister's mouth that would definitely be in response to Logan trying to keep his bed to himself. Gene was sure the night would still end with the two sharing the bed, or he would find his housemate on the couch when he woke up in the morning...at least until he got used to the idea that it was okay to date the spunky Louise Belcher.


End file.
